La robe rose
by Drakky
Summary: Après HP7, sans tenir compte de l'épilogue. Hermione veut partir dans un autre pays, George veut rajouter de nouveaux produits dans sa boutique et Harry et Ron se rapprochent ...Tout ça avec une robe rose ! RWHP


Bonjour !!

Un OS sur un couple adorable mais tellement peu exploité : Ron et Harry ! Je trouve qu'ils sont vraiment bien ensemble et c'est ce que j'essaie de montrer içi !

Bon, je dois avouer que c'est mon premier lemon donc j'attends vos avis.

Ah oui : Le début est un peu long, c'est normal, je trouve ça nul quand dans une fic le lemon tombe comme ça juste pour le plaisir ! J'ai plus ou moins essayé de faire un contexte ^^

Aucun des personnages de cette histoire de m'appartient ! Ils sont à la femme qui à écrit le plus mauvais épilogue de l'histoire de l'épiloque j'ai nommé : JK Rowling !!

_**Titre : La robe Rose**_

**Boutique "Farces pour sorciers facétieux", 20h28 :**

Harry eut un sourire crispé pour la cliente en face de lui :

_-Et voilà votre monnaie mademoiselle ! Passez une bonne soirée._

La jeune fille en question rougit brutalement, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était Harry Potter en personne qui lui rendait sa monnaie, elle prit les pièces d'une main tremblante et partit retrouver ses amies qui l'attendaient aux portes de la boutique avec un grand sourire. Harry lui poussa un long soupir et se dépêcha de mettre l'écriteau "fermé" sur la porte. Une tête rousse surgit de l'arrière boutique :

_-Elle est partit ?_

_-Oui, d'ailleurs merci de m'avoir laissé seul avec elle !! _grogna Harry

_-Elle avait l'air siiiiiii heureuse d'être avec son idole la pauvre gamine !! Je pouvais pas lui gâcher son plaisir, _répondit Ron avec un grand sourire.

Harry marmonna dans sa barbe (inexistente...) que "la pauvre gamine" devait avoir le même âge qu'eux mais que vu la réaction de son faux meilleur ami, il doutait fortement que celui-ci aille sur ses 18 ans mais plutôt ses 5 ans ... Ron éclata de rire et l'entraina dans la réserve pour prendre un thé bien mérité.

Encore une fois, ils avaient fermé une demi-heure après l'heure prévue. Quand George leur avait confié la boutique du chemin de traverse (lui préférait prendre celle de Pré-au-Lard) Harry avait pensé lui rendre service juste quelques semaines, mais les gens venaient de tout le pays pour voir "Le Sauveur" et les ventes du magasin n'avaient jamais été aussi importantes. Aussi, George avait usé de ses talents d'acteur ("faites le pour Fred les gars !!Vous savez combien il aimait cette boutique" *noeils larmoyants*) afin de convaincre Harry et Ron de rester les gérants de la boutique pour une durée indeterminée.

Néanmoins, Harry devait avouer que travailler dans une boutique de farces et attrapes avec son meilleur ami était de loin préférable à tout les autres boulots imaginables. Ils passaient leurs temps à rire et jamais la vie n'avait parût aussi belle pour Harry même si quelques fois il se sentait terriblement seul dans sa maison. Surtout quand il pensait à ses deux meilleurs amis qui habitaient ensemble juste au dessus de la boutique, il les imaginait enlacés et c'etait comme si sa cage thoracique se serrait, broyant son coeur et l'empêchant de respirer.

Il mettait ça sur le compte de sa solitude ....

Les deux autres vendeurs (qui n'étaient pas de trop au vu de la masse de clients qui arrivait chaque jour) étaient partis depuis longtemps et Harry et Ron ne semblaient pas pressés de partir.

Dans la réserve, bien calé sur un canapé orange entre une armée de cartons, Ron reposa sa tasse de thé sur un vieux carton retourné devant lui. Il s'étira ensuite avec un long baillement.

_-Pfff ...il est même pas 9h et je suis déjà crevé !!_

_-C'est Hermione qui va être déçue!! _rigola Harry, mais au lieu de rougir jusqu'aux pointes des oreilles comme le rouquin en avait l'habitude, il le vit devenir sombre.

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Hermione ? _Harry aurait dû poser la question depuis longtemps, c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps ces deux meilleurs amis ne semblaient pas aller bien mais il avait pensé que tout finirait par s'arranger .....

_-Hum....elle...c'est plus trop comme avant entre nous._ Ron fixait ces pieds en caressant nerveusement l'anneau doré qui brillait à son oreille (cadeau de Bill pour faire enrager leur mère)... _elle dit qu'elle veut partir quelques temps à l'étranger pour réfléchir sur nous deux et ....respirer un peu._

Harry se racla la gorge, un peu gêné...il n'était pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de conversation.

_-Elle à peut-être raison .._ .tenta-t-il doucement _...c'est vrai qu'on a vécut pas mal de choses ses temps-ci...elle croit avoir fait une erreur dans la précipitation et l'urgence de la guerre ..._

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux, incapable de continuer, dans sa tête il revoyait sans cesse le moment où Ginny lui avait dit que ce n'était pas possible entre eux....elle l'avait trop idéalisé et lui ne semblait pas assez amoureux.

Ron semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensée, finalement il leva les yeux :

_-Je crois qu'elle sait déjà qu'elle à fait une erreur. Elle pense que tout était mieux quand nous étions "juste amis". Et puis..._ (il retint son souffle)_...je pense qu'elle veut partir en bulgarie._

-_Viktor Krum ...._murmura Harry tandis que Ron hochait la tête.

_-Elle continue à lui écrire des lettres tu sais .._continua Ron d'un ton morne_. Et lui aussi ... Je crois... Je crois qu'elle l'aime ...._

Il acheva sa phrase dans un souffle et Harry ne put s'empêcher de passer un bras autour des épaules fortes du roux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ron posa sa tête contre le cou de Harry et celui-ci sentit les mèches caresser doucement sa machoire. L'odeur de Ron semblait l'envelopper et pendant un moment Harry se sentit incroyablement bien. Puis Ron releva la tête et croisa son regard.

Ses yeux bleus ....

Harry les connaissaient tellement bien.

Il lui semblait que ces yeux là ne réflètaient que de la tendresse ...

C'était ainsi.

Même quand il était en colère, les yeux de Ron gardaient un peu de douceur.

Ron était quelqu'un de profondément gentil. Et Harry avait parfois l'impression qu'il ne méritait pas quelqu'un d'aussi bon.

_-Parle lui en!! Tu aura le coeur net !_

Ron parut apprécier le conseil et il serra une dernière fois Harry dans ses bras. Puis le brun prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et rentra chez lui après un dernier regard sur le roux, assis sur le canapé, ses longues jambes étendus devant lui...et ses yeux...si bleus...si doux.

Une fois arrivé au 12 Square Grimmault, Harry enleva rapidement ses vêtements et se coucha presque aussitôt. Il pensa un long moment à Ron et Hermione, et si tout se passait bien entre eux puis il finit par s'endormir.

Seul.

**12 Square Grimmault, 23h15 :**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur et une angoisse indescriptible au creux du ventre. Il s'efforça vainement de calmer les tremblements incontrôlés de ses membres tout comme sa respiration précipitée.

Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'il ne fasse un cauchemars. Des fois, il ne s'en souvenait même plus mais l'horrible sensation de peur qui les accompagnaient restait en lui bien longtemps après son réveil.

Il regarda son réveil d'un oeil torve ....même pas minuit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendormir, couché en position foetale, il entendit sonner à sa porte.

Un peu surpris d'une visite aussi tardive, il tenta tant bien que mal d'enfiler un jean avant de descendre, pieds nus les escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée.

Ron se tenait sur le seuil de sa porte, il eu un sourit contrit :

_-Désolée Harry ....je ...on s'est disputé avec Hermione ...et je...je pouvais pas rester._ Acheva-t-il précipitamment.

Harry s'effaca aussitôt pour laisser entrer le rouquin. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon du premier étage.

Ron avait enlevé sa veste et il regardait sans les voir les horribles motifs du papier peint décrépit.

Harry se résolut à commencer :

_-Tu te sens d'en parler ..?_

Ron le regarda un long moment, puis il dit d'une voix blanche :

_-En fait, ce n'est pas en bulgarie qu'elle veut partir ....elle n'est pas amoureuse de Viktor Krum._

_-Mais tout va bien alors !!_ s'exclama Harry en souriant.

_-Non...les lettres qu'elle recevait..c'était pas Krum....elle a dit qu'il avait peur de me l'avouer. Qu'ils n'osaient rien s'avouer tout les deux ....à cause de moi._

Harry ne comprenait plus rien, il lança un regard interrogateur à Ron qui avait blanchit :

_-Elle part en Roumanie. C'est de Charlie dont elle est amoureuse, ..... mon frère Charlie _répéta-t-il comme s'il ne parvenait pas à y croire.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux cuivrés, il avait l'air un peu hébété ...Harry n'en menait pas large non plus.

_-Et dire qu'ils se sont aimés dès le premier regard et qu'il n'a rien dit parce qu'il savait que je l'aimais ....et elle, elle était persuadé de m'aimer ...c'est assez risible, tu trouve pas Harry ?_

Harry n'avait pas envie de rire, surtout quand il voyait les yeux de Ron aussi humides. Il finit par se lever brutalement, faisant sursauter le roux.

_-Il doit bien me rester un petit quelque chose de l'anniversaire de Percy !! _

L'instant d'après, il revenait en tenant une bouteille de Whisky pur feu. Ron lui sourit et ils commencèrent à se servir.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux bien éméchés. Ron était étendu au pied du canapé, il regardait le plafond d'un air rêveur :

_-Tu sais ...que quand Gred...nan...Fred et Georfe-ge...ont transformé mon ours en peluche en araignée, je faisais tout le temps des cauchemars ...!?_

Harry hocha vaguement la tête,il était sur le canapé, allongé sur le ventre et avec sa baguette, il traçait des arabesques dorées sur le plancher.

_-Et tu sais c'est qui qui me consolait et me faisait dormir dans son lit dans ces moments là !?_ Continua Ron en regardant Harry d'un air étrange. _.... Charlie..._ acheva-t-il doucement.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky pur feu et retourna dans ses pensées. Bientôt, il contempla les arabesques dorées de Harry sur le sol. Elles disparaissaient dès que le brun levait sa baguette. Puis lentement, les arabesques changèrent ...devenant des lettres...et Harry se mit à écrire leurs noms sur le sol.

Il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des inscriptions devant lui "Harry Ron", le "y" de Harry s'enroulait tout doucement autour du "R" de Ron. Les lettres disparurent. Distraitement, Harry les traça de nouveau en s'arrangeant pour que le "y" soit toujours collé au "R". Ron finit par lever les yeux vers le visage de Harry. Ses lunettes avaient glissés sur son nez et elles menaçaient de tomber à tout instant, ses yeux verts étaient encore plus brillants et intenses que d'habitude à cause de l'alcool. Ses cheveux ébouriffés caressaient doucement la nuque fine,Harry était torse nu. Ron suivit la colonne vertébrale de Harry, ses yeux s'attardant sur la cambrure de ses reins. Puis il secoua la tête " Tu es trop saoul mon pauvre Ron" et se mit à parler pour penser à autre chose.

-_Est-ce que tu...._Ron s'interrompit, il hésita, tourna la question en tout sens dans sa tête puis finit par continuer sous le regard interrogateur de Harry _....est-ce que tu étais vraiment amoureux de Ginny ?_

-_Hum...j'en sais rien ...je croyais que oui.... mais en fait ....je sais pas....je crois pas._

Harry fut lui même surpris de ses paroles. Etonnant comme les choses devenaient plus simple avec un peu d'alcool. Il regarda nerveusement Ron, mais heureusement celui-ci n'avait aucune lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Le brun attrappa alors la bouteille et bu au goulot tout en pensant distraitement que Ron aussi avait posé ses lèvres là.

-_Les filles sont trop compliquées pour moi !!_ Conclut Ron après vingt minutes d'intense réflexion éthyllique. _D'abord elles te font la gueule parce que tu sors avec Lavande ...puis elles te lançent des colibris dans la gueule.._

_-Des canaris .... _corrigea Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

_-Ouais !! des canaris .... _reprit Ron ._..Et après elles te disent qu'en fait elles aiment ton frère et qu'elles partent à l'autre bout du monde ...._

Harry pouffa sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, en entendant Ron dire "canaris", et son rire devint un fou rire quand Ron le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

-_T'es...t'es ....t'es...trop marrant...des ...des co-colibris..._ réussit à articuler Harry entre deux crises de rire.

Bientôt Ron se joignit à lui et quand ils eurent finit de rire (au moins quinze minutes plus tard) le roux le regardait avec son habituel douceur au fond de ses yeux bleus.

_-Avec toi c'est plus simple_, dit Ron_...si t'étais une fille, je sortirais avec toi !_

Harry le regarda sans rien dire et il se surprit à penser que lui était déjà sortit avec Ron en fille....

_Ginny ..._

Il secoua la tête pour éviter de penser à ça et tenta de se lever.

_-T'as qu'à prendre la chambre d'ami ...il est trois heures du mat', demain on doit être à la boutique à 8h00 !! _

Il finirent tant bien que mal par se traîner au premier étage et Harry tomba comme une masse sur son lit....deux minutes plus tard, il ronflait.

**12 Square Grimmault, 7h50 :**

Tandis qu'il buvait son café, Harry tentait d'ignorer le troll qui gambadait joyeusement dans son crâne. En face de lui, Ron semblait vouloir s'endormir d'une minute à l'autre dans son bol de céréales.

Finalement ils arrivèrent sans trop de mal à la boutique (même si Ron dût s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'ouvrir la porte). Dans la réserve, assise au milieu des cartons, sa valise posée à côté d'elle, Hermione les attendait.

Harry sentit Ron se tendre à côté de lui.

Sans rien dire elle leur tendit une fiole remplie d'un liquide verdâtre.

_-Contre la gueule de bois.....je vous connais par coeur_, rajouta-t-elle en voyant leurs regards surpris.

Après que le troll décida de partir de la tête de Harry, Hermione prit la parole :

_-J'aimerais aller le rejoindre..._ .commença-t-elle doucement_...mais ...si....si ça te fait trop mal....je peux rester ici...Ron, tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu !! Oui, toi aussi Harry_

s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en voyant Harry fronçer les sourcils.

Cela les fit sourire un moment.

-_Mais je préfere souffrir plutôt que te faire souffrir ..._finit-elle gravement.

Ron parut hésiter....il croisa le regard de Harry, puis celui d'Hermione et il poussa un long soupir.

_-Bah....tant que vous êtes heureux...._

Hermione ressembla à une enfant à qui on venait d'annoncer que son anniversaire et noël arrivaient

en avance, elle sauta au cou du rouquin et colla deux baisers retentissants sur ses joues rouges. Harry eut le droit au même traitement.

_-Va le rejoindre et dis lui bonjour de ma part,_ lui souffla Harry à l'oreille.

_-Va le rejoindre et dis lui que c'est un gros abruti de ma part,_ compléta Ron.

Après de longs adieux, elle leur promit de revenir à Noël et s'évanouit dans le feu vert de la cheminée.

Tout le long de la journée Harry guetta sur le visage de Ron le moindre signe de regret ou de rancoeur...mais rien, à part un peu de tristesse, Ron ne semblait pas en vouloir à son frère et son ex petite amie.

C'est là que Harry se dit que Ron était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le brun repensait aussi souvent à ce que l'autre garçon lui avait dit la nuit dernière :

_"Avec toi c'est plus simple_,_...si t'étais une fille, je sortirais avec toi !" Ses yeux bleus s'étaient troublés tandis qu'un doux sourire dû à l'alcool prenait place sur les lèvres masculines._

Il savait que son meilleur ami était saoul à ce moment là, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Et il pensait aussi à Ginny et à ses cheveux roux et son nez qui ressemblait à celui de Ron. Et d'horribles pensées lui venaient en tête. Il s'efforça de se convaincre qu'il n'en était rien.

Le soir même Harry demanda à Ron si il pouvait dormir chez lui, il ne se sentait pas de rester encore une nuit dans la grande maison vide du square Grimmault, et en même temps, il ne voulait pas laisser son meilleur ami seul.

Ron accepta avec joie et ils se retrouvèrent à manger une pizza devant la télé (achetée par le rouquin avec son premier salaire).

Harry était affalé sur un bout du canapé et Ron sur l'autre. Leurs cuisses se frôlaient, envoyant de drôles de frissons dans le dos de Harry.

_-Au fait !! Tu vas pas me croire !_! s'exclama brusquement Ron entre deux séries américaines. _George a decidé de faire une nouvelle section dans sa boutique. Il me l'a dit hier matin avant que tu n'arrive et ça m'était complétement sorti de la tête !_

_-Section sur quoi ? _Interrogea Harry sans lever les yeux de la télé.

_-C'est ça le plus marrant !! Perçy dit que maman ne voudra jamais, mais en plus moi je me vois mal tenir une section sur ça ...après...c'est comme tu le sens Harry ...._

Clairement intrigué, Harry leva des yeux interrogateurs sur Ron qui était devenu aussi rouge que son canapé (surtout au niveau des oreilles).

_-George veut rajouter dans la boutique une section interdit au moins de 17 ans, avec pleins de gadgets ...érotiques, ce genre de chose._ Prononca le rouquin sans reprendre son souffle.

Cette fois ci ce fut au brun de devenir rouge pivoine.

_-Quoi !? Je veux pas vendre ça moi !!_

_-Oui, je sais ! Moi aussi je lui ai dit, mais il est persuadé que c'est une bonne idée ! Si tu veux mon avis, c'est Bill qui lui a donné l'idée ! Ce gars là est un vrai pervers !_

Harry secoua la tête, médusé par la liberté d'esprit des frères de Ron. Et dire que lui était encore puceau ....

_-Il va nous envoyer des ....stocks...dans le nous donner une idée mais il est hors de question que je touche à ce truc !!!_

_-Mouais, _dit Harry d'un air rêveur.

-_Quoi !? Me dit pas que t'es d'accord !! Une section érotique à Pré-au-Lard avec tout les étudiants bourrés d'hormones de Poudlard passe encore...mais ici !? Y'a que des gamins qui viennent nous voir !! _

_-Oui je sais....mais, n'empêche, je suis assez curieux de voir les...hum...gadgets sorciers_. Acheva Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ron éclata de rire et finit par admettre que lui aussi avait bien envie d'y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Cette nuit là Harry ne fit aucun cauchemars et c'est de très bonne humeur qu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin.

Ron l'attendait dans la cuisine encore en pyjama.

_-Bien dormi ? _

La voix ensommeillée du roux fit sourire Harry. Il avait tant de fois vu Ron le matin, qu'il pouvait, les yeux fermés, retracer du bout des doigts la courbe surnaturelle que faisait les cheveux cuivrés non coiffés. Il connaissait par coeur son sourire tendre et ébouriffé des matins difficiles et il savait aussi que Ron avait souvent la trace de l'oreiller sur sa joue.

-_Très bien dormi._ Répondit doucement Harry.

Ce jour là était jour de repos, et Harry et Ron comptaient bien passer la journée à jouer à la console (que Harry s'était offert récemment). Ils s'installèrent donc sur le canapé, avec des réserves de pizza de la veille. La journée s'annoncait paisible ...

Mais, George Weasley en avait décidé autrement. Il débarqua aux alentours de seize heures Bill Weasley sur ses talons.

_-Bonjour mes employés préférés !!_ S'exclama-t-il en voyant Harry et Ron affalés sur le canapé, encore en pyjama et visiblement pas très heureux du surnom employé.

_-Pffff... les jeunes de nos jours .... _commenta Bill un sourire aux lèvres.

_-T'es pas sensé travailler aujourd'hui toi !?_ S'énerva Ron tout en maudissant le jour où il avait donné un double des clés à son frère.

_-Non mon petit Ronnie ! J'ai pris ma journée pour l'occasion._

_-Pourquoi tu reste pas avec ta femme Bill_ ? Lança distraitement Harry en pulverisant un extra-terrestre.

_-Bon .... C'est finit l'interrogatoire _? éluda Bill en riant.

_-Vrai !_ confima George_ ... la bonne question est plutôt : Qu'est ce que le sublime George à déposé dans la réserve du magasin ?_

Harry et Ron relèrent la tête brutalement et George leur sourit de toutes ses dents.

_- Vous vous habillez et vous descendez ! Vous avez exactement_ (il regarda une montre invisible à son poignet) _... 5 minutes._

Les deux dolescents se levèrent en même temps pour se précipiter dans sa chambre pour Ron, la chambre d'ami pour Harry.

Qu'est ce que le rouquin avait bien pu inventer ?

Harry arriva dans la réserve de la boutique exactement 4 minutes plus tard, Ron juste derrière lui. Bill et George étaient de part et d'autre d'une grande boite en carton, tout sourire.

_-Ron !_ (le roux releva la tête, un peu effrayé) _tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de mon "Grand projet" ?_

Ron parut parut hésiter un instant puis soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et Harry commença à comprendre.

-_Tu veux vraiment vendre des gadgets ....sexuels ?_ Demanda doucement Harry.

-_Non ..._ (Harry et Ron poussèrent un soupir soulagé)_...je veux les créer et les vendre! nuance! Et ils sont là-dedans _dit-il en tapotant la boîte._ Je dois avouer que c'est une idée de Fred ..._(son regard parut s'assombrir pendant un moment si court que Harry crût l'avoir rêvé)_..Mais je n'aurais jamais pû y arriver sans la précieuse aide de Bill !! _

_-Plutôt graçe à mon extraordinaire expérience dans ce domaine...._

Bill eut un large sourire et il commença à ouvrir la boîte. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard puis finalement ils s'assirent au sol, vaincus.

_-Bon....ce sont juste des essais hein !? Je veux votre avis ! D'abord mon préfére ...._Dit George avec enthousiasme.

Bill lui tendit ce qui semblait être un balai miniature. George le tendit à Harry qui l'examina sans comprendre. Le mini balai était plutôt court, environ trente centimètres, il était poli à l'extrème et les brindilles de bois à l'arrière étaient soudées entre elles comme pour former une poignée. Sur le bout du manche légèrement boursouflé Harry put lire : "Eclair de feu".

Il le passa à Ron, George et Bill les fixaient avec intérêt, attendant leurs avis:

_-Je vois pas ce qu' un mini balai a de sexuel .._. Avoua Harry.

A côté de lui, Ron semblait plutôt d'accord.

Bill éclata de rire devant leur innocence et finit par leur expliquer.

_-En fait ...c'est pas vraiment pour voler ...C'est pour se donner...du plaisir en l'introduisant dans....hum...après ça dépend si c'est une fille ou un garçon qui l'utilise ... _ajouta-t-il d'un air songeur.

Harry et Ron étaient devenus rouges et Ron lacha l'objet comme s'il était possédé.

_-Oh ça va Ron....c'est pas comme si on te demandait de l'essayer_ dit George en levant les yeux aux ciel._..quoique_ (ses yeux se plissèrent)_....c'est vrai qu'il nous faudrait des cobayes avant de le commercialiser._

Ron fit mine de partir avec un air horrifié mais Harry l'attrappa par le bras.

_-Tu vas pas me dire que tu les soutiens Harry ?_

_-Non !! Il est hors de question qu'on vende ça ...mais....je suis assez curieux._Se justifia rapidement Harry, les yeux fixé sur "l'Eclair de Feu".

_-En voilà un bon chef d'entreprise !! _s'exclama George. _Allez venez ! Je vais vous montrer la suite ...toujours dans la catégorie plaisir en solo, voilà les vifs d'or "boules de geisha" ..._

Pendant près de vingt minutes George et Fred leurs montrèrent tous les accesoires sexuels possibles : de la baguette auto-vibrante aux menottes en fausse fourrure en passant par le déguisement coquin ....

D'ailleurs, Ron semblait un peu troublé par un des déguisements. "Pour Homme" lui avait dit Bill en lui passant et depuis dix minutes il regardait étrangement la petite robe rose, très courte et moulante accessoirisée d'un petit slip de dentelles pas du tout masculin et d'une paire de bas en dentelles aussi.

-_C'est impossible ! _Finit-il par dire.

Tous levèrent la tête vers lui, interrogateurs.

_-Ce que je veux dire, _reprit-il_, c'est que c'est impossible qu'un homme entre là dedans !_

George regarda la robe en question et hocha les épaules.

_-Bah tu sais...nos produits s'adressent tout particulièrement aux étudiants de Poudlard alors, vers 17-18 ans, ils peuvent rentrer dedans. _

_-Bien sur que non !! J'en ai dix-huit et je rentre pas !! D'ailleurs de tout les gars que je connais de Poudlard aucun ne rentre la dedans!! _s'entêta Ron.

-_Si ... Harry_. Répondit tranquillement Bill en regardant le brun devenu subitement rouge.

Harry avait conscience qu'il n'était pas musclé comme les autres garçons. Il avait toujours été du genre petit et maigre...même là, à bientôt 18 ans, il atteignait à peine 1m70 et son poid stagnait autour des 55 kilos voire un peu moins. Contrairement à lui, Ron était du genre grand et ses dernières années, sa silhouette dégingandée avait fait place à un corps musclé et bien proportionné....juste de quoi rendre Harry jaloux en somme.

-_Tu veux bien l'essayer ?_ demanda George d'un air dégagé. Harry écarquilla les yeux.

_-Mais ça va pas la tête !! Je vais pas essayer une robe !? _

_-Aucun d'entre nous ne rentre dedans à part toi Harry ! _Confirma Bill.

Halluciné Harry regarda Ron, qui semblait hésiter, le rouge aux joues.

_-Tu fais comme tu veux...mais bon... c'est toi qui était curieux ....oh...et puis de toute façon y'a que nous !! Personne ne dira rien ! Hein les mecs !?_

George et Bill confirmèrent en tentant de masquer leurs grands sourires et Harry finit par attraper la robe pour se diriger vers les toilettes de la boutique.

-_Tu oublie ça !_ L'interpella George (qui souriait décidemment beaucoup trop) en lui tendant le tout petit slip de dentelles roses et les bas. Harry grogna mais attrappa les sous-vêtements et repartit à nouveau vers les toilettes.

Une fois à l'intérieur il se déshabilla en pestant contre les rouquins et plus particulièrement les rouquins pervers. Il enfila le petit sous vêtement de dentelles, les bas et enfin la robe. Il constata à sa grande horreur qu'elle lui allait parfaitement même si elle cachait à peine ses fesses. Le tissus était doux et Harry se sentit frissonner d'excitation. En face de lui, juste au dessus du lavabo, un petit miroir lui renvoya son image, il avait les yeux brillants et les joues rouges, sur son épaule une bretelle délicate glissait lentement. Harry la remonta brusquement : il ne pouvait décemment pas se montrer comme ça !

Finalement il entrouvrit la porte et lança un avertissement :

_-Je vous préviens : le premier qui rit je l'expédit à St Mangouste ! _

Des rires lui répondirent mais il entendit Ron engueuler ses frères, il entra dans la réserve.

Un silence l'accompagna tandis qu'il avançait rapidement vers la place qu'il occupait pour s'y asseoir. Bien mal lui en prit car la robe remonta sur ses cuisses révelant la dentelles fines du sous vêtements. Harry,gêné, tira sur le bas du vêtement trop court, Ron à côté de lui semblait retenir son souffle.

Finalement Bill prit la parole :

_-J'ai le droit de te violer Harry ?_

Harry le regarda un peu surpris, il s'était attendu à des moqueries, pas à ce silence étrange.

_-Euh...non !? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda-t-il en voyant Ron qui ne semblait pas vouloir détacher ses yeux de lui.

Les yeux bleus remontaient des cuisses fines moulées dans la dentelle blanche, aux hanches étroites, jusqu'aux épaules minces mais masculines. Ron parut hypnotisé par une bretelle de la robe qui glissait à nouveau sur son épaule.

Harry n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami le regarder comme ça. Il sentait son ventre brûler devant le regard intense et profond. George se tourna vers Harry, les yeux légèrement brillants, il avait sortit un bloc note d'une de ses poches.

_-Donc Harry ...tu es notre premier cobaye ! Quelles sont tes impressions ?_

_-Euh...._

Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer, Ron était si proche, il pouvait sentir son souffle irrégulier, la chaleur de son corps. Les battements du coeur de Harry étaient trop forts et trop désordonnés, il avait tellement chaud ....

_-Hum ... Harry !?_ Insista George._...Quand Ron aura finit de baver tu pourra me dire tes impressions._

Bill était mort de mort et Harry l'entendit distraitement demander à George de lui garder une tenue comme ça pour Fleur. L'instant d'après Harry oublia tout ce qu'il savait. Il venait de croiser le regard de Ron.

Les yeux bleus étaient assombris par une étrange émotion...le désir.

Des frisssons se mirent à parcourir le dos de Harry, il eut envie de se jeter sur le roux. Ron se mit à fixer ses lèvres.

_- Harry...._

La voix rauque était incroyablement sexy et Harry se sentit durcir. Puis Ron tendit la main et remonta doucement la bretelle de la robe sur son épaule. Le contact de la main chaude et puissante sur son épaule, fit trembler Harry. Il laissa un moment la main sur son épaule.

_-On vous dérange pas j'éspère ?_ S'enquit malicieusement George. Le sourire sur ses lèvres en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

Ron parut émerger, il tira sur son pull pour cacher son bas-ventre, s'attirant ainsi les rires de ses frères qu'il fusilla du regard. Harry lui aussi rougit brutalement, la robe était si légère qu'elle ne cachait absolument rien de son érection.

_-Donc en impressions je mets que les vêtements sont trop étroits au niveau de l'entrejambe c'est ça ?_ demanda George, hilare.

Harry se leva brutalement et il s'apprêta à partir vers les toilettes (pour s'habiller hein ?) quand Bill l'attrappa par le bras.

_-Oh ça va ! On rigolait ! C'est normal que vous soyez tout émoustillés ! Vous êtes puceaux après tout !! _

Harry consentit à s'assoir quand il vit que Ron ne démentait pas :

_-Tu ne l'as pas fait avec Hermione ? _Demanda-t-il, un peu étonné.

Ron semblait poser son regard de partout dans la pièce sauf sur lui.

-_Hum ...non_ (sa voix était encore délicieusement grave constata Harry en déglutissant)_...mais ...je ..avec Lavande...on a ..._

_-Vous avez fait quoi ?_ Interrogea George assez curieux.

_-Oui, dis tout à tes grand frères chéris Ronnie !!_

Ron rougit brutalement, il parut peser le pour et le contre, et finalement il balbutia qu'ils s'étaient un peu touchés de façon assez .....intime. George secoua la tête, avec un air désapprobateur :

_-Mes pauvres petits !! A votre âge, je l'avais déjà fait avec deux filles !!_

-_Moi avec deux filles en même temps... _Ajouta Bill avec un sourire rêveur.

_-Bon, est-ce que vous pouvez laisser notre vie sexuelle tranquille !! _s'énerva Ron

_-Votre absence de vie sexuelle plutôt ..._ corrigea George s'attirant un regard haineux de Ron.

_-Vous devriez profiter de votre jeunesse,_ commença Bill, _et réaliser tout vos fantasmes avant de vous mariez. C'est le secret d'un mariage réussi._

Il lança un petit clin d'oeil à Harry qui, ne sachant comment le prendre, détourna rapidement les yeux.

- _Bon..._.continua l'homme. _J'ai adoré voir Harry en robe, cette vision enchanteresque va alimenter mes fantasmes pendant dix bonnes années ..._(Harry devint rouge et la machoire de Ron se serra)_...mais on à d'autres choses à voir._

Il se détourna vers le carton et se mit à fouiller aussitôt aidé de George.

-_Je vais me changer _déclara Harry en se levant.

Il rejoignit diffilement les toilettes car ces jambes étaient tremblantes. Arrivé, dans la pièce vide, il s'habilla rapidement sans cesser de penser à Ron.

Quand il revint Bill et George étaient en plein débat sur la façon de ....hum ...en fait Harry préférait ne pas le savoir.

Ron s'était assit dans un coin un peu plus loin derrière lui. Il ne pouvait le voir pourtant il sentait son regard brûlant sur sa nuque et Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune envie que cela cesse. Il sentit ses hanches se cambrer doucement. Et il se surprit à imaginer les mains de Ron sur ses fesses. Il devina que le rouquin bougait derrière lui.

Est-ce qu'il s'approchait ?

Harry se tourna et croisa à nouveau le regard troublé de Ron. Il n'était qu'à un mètre de lui, assis le dos contre un carton, ses grandes mains crispées sur son jean. Il essaya de lui sourire pourtant ....Harry sentait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce sourire. Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de se jeter sur les lèvres et de coller son torse contre celui de Ron. Harry s'approcha de lui et s'assit juste à côté. Leurs épaules se touchaient. La chaleur de Ron menaçait de lui faire faire quelque chose de très très stupide.

Leurs regards ne parvenaient à se détacher.

_-Je crois que ça dégenère un peu...._constata George en les regardant (ils sursautèrent).

_-Bah...pas plus que d'habitude, ils ont toujours été bizarre tout les deux, tout le temps collés ensemble. Même papa l'a dit la dernière fois._

Comprenant qu'on parlait d'eux, Harry s'apprêtait à repliquer mais George l'interrompit.

- _Peu importe....j'aimerais que vous réflechissiez à l'éventualité de mettre une section où on vendrait ces objets dans le magasin. Bien sûr elle sera séparée du magasin par un rideau où ce genre de chose et seuls les sorcier majeurs pourront y accéder...alors ? Vous pensez quoi ?_

_-Je pense que t'es un grand malade. _Conlut Ron._ Il est hors de question que je vende ça ! _

_-Mouais...je vais vous les laisser....le temps de réfléchir....Ne me les abimez pas trop!! _ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil entendu !

Après que Ron les eut mis à la porte à grand coups de "Sales pervers", "Débauchés", ...etc...

Harry resta un moment devant le carton vide, tandis qu'une floppé d'accessoires tous plus pervers les uns que les autres gisaient sur le sol. Ron arriva à son tour et croisa son regard.

-_Hum...on devrait ranger non ?_ Harry hocha rapidement la tête et il se mirent à fourrer à tout va les objets dans le carton, une rougeur coupable ne quittant pas leurs joues.

Le début de la soirée se passa dans un étrange silence, Harry et Ron n'osaient même pas se regarder, puis Ron alluma la console et le malaise se dissipa. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à se battre contre de petits extraterrestre tout bleus appelés "Bloopys" et qui voulaient gouverner le monde.

-_Je suis le Roi du monde !!_ s'extasia Ron en arrivant au dernier niveau. Harry riait aux larmes.

Finalement; ils éteignèrent à contre-coeur la télé pour aller se coucher, demain ils travaillaient. Une fois dans son lit, Harry fut incapable de s'endormir. Il avait beau compter les moutons, les scroutts à pétard et les licornes, son esprit revenait encore et toujours sur l'attitude ambigüe de Ron cet après-midi. Il tendit l'oreille, essayant de capter le moindre bruit provenant de la pièce d'à côté (où dormait Ron). Il crût entendre le bruit de draps qu'on froissent : Ron bougeait dans son lit ....

Ce simple son suffit à exciter Harry. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle tendit que son ventre devenait brûlant. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi excité ...

Peut-être était-ce dû à ces hormones ? C'est vrai qu'il avait dix-huit ans et son expérience sexuelle se résumait en quelques baiser plus ou moins approfondis. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, le moment le plus torride de sa vie c'était le regard brûlant de Ron dans la réserve tandis que lui même tentait désespèrement de cacher ses cuisses découvertes par la robe.

Il étouffa un gémissement tandis que sa main glissait vers son ventre. Son corps à lui était mince et sous la peau fine il sentait les os de ses hanches saillir.

Il pensa au ventre de Ron : il était plat et musclé, une fine ligne de poils cuivrés partait de son nombril jusque ....

Harry se sentit sur le point de perdre le contrôle de lui-même ...

Il avait déjà vu Ron nu.

Dans le dortoir, les vestiaires de quidditch. Il s'était alors contenté de regarder du coin de l'oeil, comme tout les autres garçons, comparant rapidement la taille. Ron était plutôt imposant.

Ces gémissements s'accentuèrent quand il imagina prendre dans sa main le sexe lourd et chaud de Ron. Le caresser lentement pendant que l'autre garçon l'embrassait. Sa langue chaude contre la sienne. Son torse musclé qui se pressait au sien. Ses bras puissants qui les maintenaient collés l'un à l'autre. Harry jouit en un ralement étranglé.

Par Merlin !!!!

Il venait vraiment de faire ça !? Il regarda sa main poisseuse alors que, horrifié, il songea qu'il venait de se caresser en pensant à son meilleur ami.

**Trois jours plus tard,**

**Boutique Farce pour sorcier facétieux, 17h00 :**

_-Bon Harry ça suffit maintenant !!_

La voix de Ron se perdit dans le magasin plein de monde. Le rouquin se tourna vers un des vendeurs et lui signifia de continuer tout seul, il devait parler avec Harry. Bientôt; il attrappa le brun par le bras et l'entraîna dans la réserve.

Cela faisait trois jours que Harry tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter son meilleur ami. Il était retourné habiter au 12 square Grimmault et disparaissait mystérieusement sitôt que lui et Ron se retrouvaient seul dans la même pièce.

Ne voyant aucune possibilité d'échappatoire cette fois ci, Harry s'adossa à un mur (le plus loin possible de son vis-a-vis) en prenant un air dégagé.

_- Tu veux me parler ?_

-_Pourquoi tu m'évite ?_ Ron paraissait très remonté.

_-Je ne t'évite pas !!_

_-Tu mens ! Regarde moi dans les yeux au moins !!_

En quelques enjambées il fut devant Harry, il lui renversa la tête en arrière en l'attrappant par les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder en face. Ils étaient si proche ... Harry déglutit, en croisant les yeux bleus de Ron. Il avait l'air sombre.

_-Je sais pourquoi tu m'évite ...._

Harry écarquilla les yeux, se pourrait-il que Ron l'ai entendu cette nuit là.

_- Je suis désolé Harry, c'est de ma faute._

Mais pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Ron lacha ses cheveux et le regarda étrangement.

_-Tu m'évites à cause de ...la façon dont je t'ai regardé...quand tu...portais cette robe !? C'est cela ?_

Harry poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

_-Non ! Pas du tout !_

Se fut au tour de Ron de paraitre soulagé, mais quand il lui demanda la vrai raison de son attitude Harry resta muet. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Ron qu'il avait envie de lui. Son meilleur ami. Son seul et unique, son premier ami ....

_-Je....c'est rien._

Ron insista, lui promettant de ne rien dire à personne, le suppliant de lui faire confiance mais Harry ne dit rien. Finalement il l'invita de nouveau à dormir chez lui et Harry fut contraint d'accepter.

Etre loin de Ron était encore pire que la haine qu'il ressentait envers son corps ....

**Quelques heures plus tard : **

Harry se rongeait les ongles en regardant Ron passer un coup de balai entre les étalages colorés de confiseries magiques. Le magasin venait juste de fermer et ils étaient seuls tout les deux.

Relevant la tête, le roux lui lança un regard interrogateur pour la troisième fois de la soirée mais Harry se contenta d'hocher les épaules et de partir vers la réserve. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps musclé de son ami, il contemplait aussi ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés, ses mains masculines, son torse et ses épaules, ses yeux, sa bouche, son sourire, la mimique qu'il avait toujours quand il était étonné.

Tout.

Tout ce qui faisait de Ron un être si désirable.

Une fois dans la réserve les yeux de Harry tombèrent sur le carton que George et Bill avaient laissé quelques jours auparavant. Il était dans un coin, à demi caché par des piles de boîtes à flemme.

Harry s'approcha tandis que les paroles de Ron lui revenait en mémoire : _"Tu m'évites à cause de ...la façon dont je t'ai regardé...quand tu...portais cette robe !? C'est cela ?"_

Et si ...

Il ouvrit le carton et ne tarda pas à trouver la fameuse robe rose. Il se déshabilla rapidement et l'enfila, ainsi que le slip assorti et les bas blancs. Son souffle s'était acceléré et il sentait son sexe durcir. Soudain, la voix de Ron le fit sursauter.

_-Ca y est Harry j'ai finis, il ne reste plus qu'à...._

Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge quand il vit Harry les joues roses de gêne, à peine vêtu de cette satanée robe qui avait hantée tout ses rêves (humides) depuis trois jours.

-_Je sais qu'elle te plait ..._Commença Harry en regardant fixement le sol.

Son regard croisa celui de Ron et il vit quelque chose de sombre passer dans les yeux bleus, comme un brouillard. Harry sentit un gémissement lui échapper et l'instant d'après le roux était contre lui plaquant durement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Leurs corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre, les mains de Ron serraient avec force les hanches de Harry.

La langue du roux pénétra brusquement sa bouche, le faisant haleter. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Ron pour que celui-ci continue de lui donner le baiser le plus excitant de sa vie.

A bout de souffle, l'autre rompit le baiser, ses yeux cherchant quelque chose dans la pièce remplie d'étagères. Il avisa une table jonchée de boîtes, et autres objets qu'il fit disparaitre d'un revers de bras. Il renversa brutalement Harry dessus pour continuer le baiser.

L'érection impressionnante de Ron se pressait contre son ventre, ses bras ne l'avaient pas lâché et leurs corps était si proche qu'on les auraient dit soudés.

Harry sentait la surface dur de la table contre son dos, l'autre garçon l'écrasait de tout son poids et la position dans laquelle il l'avait mis (renversé sur une table) ne faisait aucun doute sur ce qu'il voulait lui faire. C'était comme si son cerveau s'était brutalement arrêté de fonctionner.

Bientôt Ron se mit à remuer des hanches en de violents va et viens tout contre celles de Harry. Celui-ci cria de plaisir. Son corps se cambra et il attrapa le roux par le col de son T-shirt.

_-Continue...ah...aaahhhh_

Il replaca sa main derrière la nuque de Ron tandis que l'autre passa dans le jean qu'il déboutonna rapidement pour saisir le sexe brûlant et dur. Il haleta. Son sexe était vraiment imposant.

Puis Ron se détacha brutalement de Harry.

Il reboutonna son pantalon en se repandant en injures. Harry crût mourir quand le corps chaud quitta le sien.

_-Putain Harry !!!I_l avait l'air halluciné, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, les yeux écarquillés._ Putain !!_ répeta-t-il.

Harry resta allongé sur la table, il regardait le plafond, hébété.

Il ne venait pas de faire ça hein !?

Il leva finalement la tête et croisa le regard de Ron qui s'empressa de s'excuser.

_-Je veux que tu continue ! _Ordonna-t-il en lui coupant la parole.

_-Mais t'es malade !! T'es mon meilleur ami !! On est comme des frères ! Je peux pas faire ça._

Harry devinait que son corps brûlant ne se satisferait pas de ces raisons.

Ron aussi....il commença à s'avancer vers la sortie, pour s'éloigner du corps à demi vêtu de Harry, allongé lascivement sur la table de bois. Sur le pas de la porte, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait faire un pas de plus. Harry l'attirait plus surement qu'un aimant.

_-Juste une fois...._finit-il par murmurer.

Harry leva la tête, ses yeux verts étaient si intenses que Ron en eu le tournis. Ses jambes étaient faibles, il s'avanca en titubant vers la table.

"Juste une fois" se repéta-t-il tandis qu'il se sentait sombrer.

Quand Ron fut contre lui Harry passa ses bras autour de sa taille et reprit possession de ses lèvres. L'autre garçon essayait d'enlever son T-shirt et bientôt le torse nu et pâle se pressait contre celui plus mince de Harry. Les mains du roux se posèrent sur ses cuisses, remontant jusqu'au sous-vêtement de dentelles qu'il fit glisser le long des jambes alors que Harry hoquetait contre ses lèvres.

Les mains reprirent leur place sur les cuisses du brun qui les écarta pour venir entourer la taille de Ron.

-_J'ai envie de toi.._.la voix rauque le fit frissonner, tandis qu'il déposait des baisers humides dans son cou.

_-Moi aussi ... _s'empressa de répondre Harry. Il fit un mouvement pour enlever sa robe mais Ron l'en empêcha.

_-Hum...tu...tu peux la garder ?_

Un large sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Harry tandis qu'il attrapait Ron par le col.

_-Vous n'êtes qu'un sale pervers Mr Ronald Weasley._

_-Vous n'êtes qu'un sale allumeur Mr Harry Potter_, lui répondit Ron en relachant sa prise sur ses cuisses.

Il lui donna un baiser plus lent et se détacha à nouveau de lui tout en restant entre ses cuisses. Excité au plus haut point, Harry le regarda déboutonner son jean libérant ansi son sexe dur et épais. Pendant un moment, une drôle de sensation le traversa, le sexe de Ron était dur, juste là entre ses cuisses, il n'avait aucun sous-vêtement. Il lui suffirait d'un petit mouvement de hanche pour que Ron le pénétre. L'autre garçon dût penser la même chose car il le regarda avec inquiétude.

_-Hum...on peut juste se caresser si tu veux..._

_-Et si je veux autre chose ?_ Demanda brusquement Harry, en écartant inconsciemment les jambes. Les yeux de Ron se posèrent instinctivement sur les cuisses outrageusement écartées du brun et il haleta.

_-On peut le faire aussi .... _murmura-t-il enfin.

Il se pencha et donna un lent baiser à Harry, celui-ci frissonna quand le sexe nu se pressa contre ses cuisses, si proche ....

_-C'est tellement bon ..._.chuchota Ron en se frottant contre le ventre de Harry, la tête nichée dans son cou.

_-Prends moi ..._ lui sussura Harry au creux de l'oreille tandis qu'une de ses mains caressait fiévreusement son sexe.

_-Je...._

_-S'il te plaît .... _

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et Ron l'embrassa dans le cou, lentement. Bientôt les lèvres glissèrent le long de sa clavicule, sur ses tétons durcit, le roux souleva la robe sur les hanches pour caresser du bout de sa langue le ventre plat et les côtes délicates. Harry se mit à prononcer des mots incompréhensibles en fourchelang quand Ron passa sa langue sur la fine ligne de poils bruns qui descendait sur son bas-ventre.

Et il hurla quand Ron prit son sexe dans sa bouche. L'instant d'après, il remuait brutalement des hanches pour s'enfoncer le plus possible dans la bouche moite mais Ron le maintenait fermement par la taille. Il ne fallut que quelques mouvements de la langue de Ron pour qu'il vienne en un cri étranglé.

Le corps de Harry était prit de forts tremblements, et il sentait le monde tourner autour de lui dans un brouillard épais. Ron se blottit contre son cou ses mains caressant avec douceur ses hanches. Harry le serra contre lui, il se sentait sur le point de sangloter.

_-Tu...tu veux toujours ?_

Harry mit un moment à comprendre ce dont Ron voulait parler, mais son sexe toujours dur contre son ventre le mit sur la piste. Il hocha la tête, un peu effrayé mais excité par la situation et la nouveauté. Ron le prit alors par les hanches pour le retourner à plat ventre sur la table, ses jambes pendaient toujours de chaque côté du roux. Harry était surpris :

_-Je ne te savais pas aussi dominateur ... _glissa-t-il lentement en tournant la tête.

Ron rougit brutalement jusqu'aux oreilles et balbutia que non il était comme d'habitude. Harry rigola mais son rire resta coincé dans sa gorge quand l'autre garçon posa ses mains sur le léger creux de sa taille alors que son sexe dur effleura ses fesses.

_- Ohhh...._

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, incroyablement excité et se demanda depuis quand il avait cette envie en lui.

Cette envie de se faire prendre par son meilleur ami ...

Il entendit Ron cracher dans sa main et lubrifier son sexe avec sa salive. Juste après, le gland gonflé et humide se pressa entre ses fesses, cherchant l'entrée. Harry se raidit en fermant les yeux de douleur.

_-Detends toi _ chuchota l'autre garçon en haletant. Les mains caressaient ses reins avec tendresse_.Tu es si ....étroit._ Reprit avec difficulté Ron.

Il s'enfonca encore un peu en Harry qui gémissait de douleur, les larmes aux yeux. Ron était beaucoup trop gros pour lui.

Il finit par s'arrêter un moment.

_-Ca va ?_ Il s'allongea sur le dos du sorcier et posa un baiser dans son cou. Harry hocha vaguement la tête et Ron continua à le pénetrer.

Quand le roux fut presque entièrement en lui, Harry sentit une curieuse sensation....plutôt agréable. Il poussa un soupir et se cambra contre Ron pour mieux l'accueillir en lui. L'autre avait les yeux fermé et la tête renversée en arrière.

-_Ha...Harry...je...vais bouger...ok ? _Un long gémissement lui repondit. Et il se retira pour s'enfoncer un peu plus rapidement. Harry poussa un cri surpris.

C'était moins douleureux, plus agréable, il se cambra davantage.

_-Encore ...._

Ron recommenca, le faisant crier de nouveau. Ses mains tenaient fermement les hanches de Harry, et il recommenca les mêmes mouvements toujours plus rapidement. Harry criait à chacun de ses coups de reins et il jouit quand Ron heurta pour la troisième quelque chose en lui. L'autre garçon fit encore quelques va-et-vients et Harry sentit bientôt son ventre se remplir du sperme de Ron.

Il resta un long moment allongé à plat ventre sur la table, le corps de Ron sur lui, qui posait ses lèvres sur sa nuque brûlante. Les puissants tremblements qui l'agitaient n'étaient rien à côté de sa respiration erratique et des battements desordonnés de son coeur. Il avait envie de dormir.... Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Et quand il fut entre le sommeil et l'éveil, il entendit distinctement la voix de Ron au creux de son oreille :

-"_Je t'aime ..._"

Et voilà !!!

(je me suis bien amusée à écrire les répliques de Bill et George ^^)

Reviews ?


End file.
